The Wonderful End Of The World
by walkerofthemojave
Summary: Two friends die during the apocalypse, but find themselves resurrected in a new world, now they struggle to find earth as they travel form one world to the next.


**The Riftwalkers.**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, which may shock Homophobes, and appease Fangirls, (will contain) Yuri, which may shock Fangirls, and Appease Homophobes, and finally good ol' Het pairings, which will shock fangirls, and homophobes won't give a shit about it.**

**-Walker Of The Mojave**

Alex sighed, and turned on his computer, immediately, he was assaulted with messages.

==== Chatlog 1

*Sven began harassing Alex*

S: Hi! ^^ Also, please get your intro message changed?

A: Sure, sure, whenever I actually need to.

S: hey! :(

S: ah, either way, I have an AWESOME idea!

A: I'm quivering with excitement. /sarcasm

S: i heard, if you microwave your laptop while yodeling and waving a spork during a thunderstorm, while you're in a chatroom, the chatroom gets filled with messages from other universes!

A: God Dammit Sven I told you not to eat those brownies.

S: I didn't eat the effin brownies man!

S: I got the tip from a very refutable man!

A: So.

A: Let me get this straight.

A: A homeless man stabbed you, and now you're hallucinating from blood loss.

S: NO!

*end chat*

Alex tilted his head, wondering what was going on with Sven, he was weird sometimes, but never to this point. He shrugged , opened up Steam, and browsed through his vast game selection, while also looking through his Manga and Anime archives, trying to find something interesting to distance himself from Sven's strange behavior. He likes the guy, but that made him question the other males sanity, despite all the sarcasm, he was honestly, genuinely, worried.

Sven shrugged, if he didn't want to participate, fine. He threw hischeap-ass netbook into a microwave, and looked out, it was a perfect storm, and heset the timer for 72 Minutes, just like the man in the black suit said to. Sven took the spork out, and walked outside, beginning not a Yodel, he didn't know how, but a basic chant he learned from his Grandfather, quietly, but firmly, he sang;

"Once I travelled with flesh and bones  
>Once I did kiss a warm mouth..<br>Now I wander on a long road  
>In mold here around the trail of graves.."<p>

Sven smelled something, the smell of brimstone, faintly, he could feel the air grow warmer.

"Worms ate and frost bit..  
>In mold here around the trail of graves<p>

Once I rode a fast roamer  
>Once I wore armour and steel..<br>Now I wander on a long road  
>In mold here around the trail of graves.."<p>

Alex watched, something was going on, he smelled the scent of death and decay, and mold was growing over his house, his computer was frozen, stuck on the Manga archives and his Steam library. Faintly, he could see a man in a black suit.

"Cold frost and hot fire  
>In mold here around the trail of graves<p>

Once a proud and fair man  
>Yet once I treacherously slaughtered<br>Now I wander on a long road  
>In mold here around the trail of graves.."<p>

Sven looked around, everything was burning, he paid no heed, he just continued, seeing it only as a nightmare.

"Now I sing my gallows song  
>In mold here around the trail of graves<p>

Now I sing my gallows song  
>In mold here around the trail of graves…"<p>

Sven screamed, a horrible, nightmarish pain was felt though every inch of his body, and he blacked out, praying Alex was safe. Alex gasped and choked, the mold was entering his longs, rotting them from the inside. He collapsed, seeing a man in a black suit in front of him, the last thing he did was ask, 'Is Sven okay?'

They both woke up, and everything felt different, they were each wearing what appeared to be a reinforced Trenchcoat, and they were in a truck that smelt horrible. They looked around, and they noticed that the other riders were dead, rats nonchalantly eating them. Sven stifled a scream, and Alex looked out the window. All he could see was hideous, warped trees, strange creatures roaming the lands, and the smell of death everywhere. Alex noticed a sign as they drove past, one that said the ultimately fateful words;

'Welcome to Pripyat'


End file.
